


Scuffling with a Riche

by Phillipe363



Category: Last Man Standing (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Crimes & Criminals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: In Last Man Standing 3x12 we only saw the aftermath of Eve fighting Hayden, now a take a look into what occurred, and the eventual fate to Riche. As Eve said "I know, as a joke, people like to say, you should see the other guy, but, um... seriously, you should see the other guy."
Relationships: Eve Baxter & Mandy Baxter, Mike Baxter & Eve Baxter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Scuffling with a Riche

**Hello readers**

**A new LMS fic where branching off from doing just reality checks, rather an unseen moment where Eve fights Richie Hayden in 3x12.**

* * *

Woodbridge High School parking lot

Eve casually walking towards the area where her car is, hears footsteps from behind her, despite the person trying to be quiet might as well be a stampede down main street. An effect of growing up hunting with her dad in the woods. Turning around Eve sees Richie Hayden whose hair is a mix of brown and purple, with a nose ring, stripped sweatpants, and a green T-shirt. Also, there's are a few of his friends who are from the sports team hanging around Richie because they can get drugs from him.

"What do you want Hayden? Decided that me telling you and your egotistical bullies to get lost wasn't enough already?" Eve asks dryly.

"Yes, and you're going to pay for that. Nobody insults me. Not you or your red neck inbred father. Brought these boys along so they can join the fun given they've got their own issues with you when they were showing Randy Baker Jr. who was boss" Richie growls.

"As Clint Eastwood said in Sudden Impact go ahead, make my day" Eve replies icily.

Dropping her backpack to the ground Eve steps forward just as Hayden lunches forward hitting her in the jaw and drawing blood, which Eve wipes some away. Having let Richie get a free shot Eve responds by using the palm of her hand slams it into his nose hard enough to break it, then grabs his arm gives just enough twist cracking the bones in his forearm. Not letting up Eve sweep kicks Richie's legs out from underneath of Hayden sending Richie to the asphalt ground.

Looking over at the other two teenagers who step back clearly not interested in this fight.

"Get your loudmouth drug dealing trash off to the school nurse. If anybody asks, he fell down some bleachers unless you want all school to know that a tenth grader got his ass kicked by a ninth grader. One last thing back leave Randy alone or I'll come after you next. Besides, you don't want his uncle deciding to make yours's guys a living hell either" Eve says.

After all his uncle is John Baker who's the owner of the successful restaurant where Kristen works, Eve notes. Randy Sr. his father is the son of one Hellen Potts Baker. Both Randy Sr. and John are twins, however Eve knows she's unaware if her parents know of the connection. John and Randy Sr. father works at a mechanic shop owned by Joe Leonard, though Eve heard Joe is thinking of selling his shop in a few years.

Coming out of her thoughts Eve watches the two football players reach down picking Hayden with one either side of the drug dealer and walk off. Eve turns around grabbing her backpack and upon slipping it back on keeps walking towards her car.

* * *

For the class president Eve doesn’t win but not because of losing to Richie Hayden or his gang, rather decided her heart wasn’t fully invested in it with letting Randy Baker Jr. take her spot who won. Also, word of the fight between Hayden and Eve got around anyway.

Mandy was responsible for spreading the word as a way of telling people to not mess with her sister. Because Mandy and Eve going at between each other as siblings was fine, physically attempting to harm her sister was something different. Or rather push things too far for hurting Eve in Mandy's mind she would come down on you regardless.

A couple of months later Hayden, along with the two football players, Greg Archer and Terrence tried burgling a grocery store only for the owner having kept a shotgun underneath his desk quickly got them to surrender and called the police who arrested them.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Regarding John Baker and Randy being twins is my way of explaining how they are played by the same person. Obviously, after Hellen's husband died she went back to using her maiden name of Potts.**

**Helen's husband working at Joe's shop is a reference to Home Improvement where Tim Allen's character on that show loved to work on old cars. After all in LMS Helen's husband is an obvious reference to Tim Taylor from Home Improvement.**

**Of course, Tim Allen's character has a much better wife this time around in Vanessa since Jill played by Patricia Richardson who plays as Helen Potts, was a real jerk on the show, IMO.**

**Yes, Terrence who tried robing the store is the same Terrence who was Mandy's boyfriend in season 1 who vandalized the bear.**

**For Eve owning a car, I'm not sure if she did in the show or not but for the purposes of this story, she does.**

**Until next time**


End file.
